Esteban Sorrento-Gillis (TV)
Male |occupation = Secretary-General of the United Nations |home = Earth, |portrayed by = Jonathan Whittaker |seasons = 2, 3 |first appearance = |last appearance = |alias = "Bobblehead" }} Esteban Sorrento-Gillis is the former Secretary-General of the United Nations. Biography Background A former revolutionary, he was elected to the highest governmental position on Earth several years before the events of the series. However, after a scandal involving the Protomolecule, , and his treacherous Undersecretary resulted in an unfounded war breaking out between Earth and the Martian Congressional Republic, he resigned from the position after Errinwright's arrest. He was succeeded by his former Deputy Undersecretary . Throughout the series Season One= In , he is mentioned by title by Undersecretary in a conversation with regarding gravity torture as an interrogation technique with regard to captive Belter Heikki Sabong. |-|Season Two= In , he convenes a meeting where Errinwright argues for an escalation after Mars sends ships to stations all over the belt. supports Errinwright while opposes. Sadavir's motivation was revealed in an earlier scene, where insisted Sadavir makes sure Mars does not find anything there otherwise Mao threatens to cut access to his company's protomolecule research and development. Then Esteban turns to ask her advice, Avasarala weighs the political consequences and elects to support Errinwright prompting the Secretary General to make the order to proceed. In , ... In , … In , … In , … |-|Season Three= In , , along with the pro-war faction, is successful in Sorrento-Gillis to call the UN Security Council to declare war on Mars. After the declaration of war, Errinwright is successful in getting Sorrento-Gillis to believe that Avasarala was working with and is attempting to sell the protomolecule to Mars. In , Sorrento-Gillis invites , one of his former speechwriters, to join his speechwriting team. Volovodov initially refuses, until Sorrento-Gillis acquiesces to the government diverting appropriations funding to Volovodov's clinic. Her misgivings, however, with Sorrento-Gillis' war do not abate: amid banter in the evening, Volovodov chastises Sorrento-Gillis and his advisors for their willingness to visit Mao's sins upon his children. Sorrento-Gillis relents. In , Sorrento-Gillis is given a proposal by Errinwright and the military to find Martian stealth nuclear missile platforms with new UN spy satellites and destroy them. After the UN is able to find all the missile platforms, Sorrento-Gillis dithers, saying that the reported 82 per cent chance of being able to destroy the platforms before the Martians are able to respond is not good enough. But after a discussion with Errinwright, he eventually decides that removing Martian first strike capability on Earth is worth the risk---and the benefit to his reputation---and authorises the attack. However, while all the missile platforms are destroyed by UN railgun, one railgun fires late. The last platform, before destruction, releases a missile that carries a salvo of nuclear warheads at Earth. And while all but one of the warheads are destroyed by planetary defences, one missile detonates in South America, killing around two million people. Errinwright seizes on the connection between the delayed railgun and the nuclear detonation on South America in order to assign fault to Gillis for his earlier decision to delay. Errinwright relays this blame to Anna, who is disgusted. In , … In , … Media S02E01_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-01.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in the situation room in S02E01 S02E01_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-02.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in the situation room in S02E01 S02E05_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-03.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in the situation room in S02E05 S02E05_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-04.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in the situation room in S02E05 S02E05_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-05.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in the situation room in S02E05 S02E09_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-06.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis talking to Errinwright in S02E09 S03E01_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-07.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in his office in S03E01 S03E02_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-08.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis with Anna Volovodov in S03E02 S03E03_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-09.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in his office in S03E03 S03E03_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-10.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis after a missile hits Earth in S03E03 S03E04_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-11.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis at his speach in S03E04 S03E06_Esteban_Sorrento-Gillis-12.jpg|Sorrento-Gillis in his office in S03E06 Sorrento-gillis-1.jpg|Secretary General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis Sorrento-gillis-2.jpg|Secretary General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis Sorrento-gillis-3.jpg|Esteban Sorrento-Gillis with Anna Volovodov Appearances =absent | =mentioned | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent }} =appears | =appears | =absent | =absent | =appears | =absent | =appears | =absent | =appears | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =absent | =appears | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent }} See also * * * * United Nations Security Council * The Expanse Cocktail #㉝ - Secretary-General Sorrento Gilles External links }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Earthers Category:United Nations